


Gardener/Stablehand

by KatherineBly



Series: The Prompted Oneshots [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineBly/pseuds/KatherineBly
Summary: The first out of many prompts (all one shots). VERY random, but I do hope you like it!
Series: The Prompted Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187615





	Gardener/Stablehand

"Higgins!" Came a shrieking call from the blue drawing room.  
Race jumped perhaps half a metre. The entire house was wired with a bell system if the servants were needed, and not at any low cost, yet nobody would use it. Seemed rather idiotic, really.

The gardener set his work apron aside, walking into the room with haste.  
The eleven-year-old who'd shrieked stood on the furniture, covering from something Race couldn't even see yet.  
"Miss Anastasia?" He asked.  
"Get it out!" She shrieked, pointing to the floor. Inspecting it closely, he found the money spider cowering in the weaving of the carpet.  
Really, it was kind of cute.

Race picked the spider up, covering it with one of his palms, and bowed politely.  
"Of course, Miss." The girl's fifteen-year-old sister and her betrothed came in, and Race decided it was safe to leave her with them. Watching the young gentleman lift her down from the table, Race backed out, taking the spider with him and going to the stables.

"Spot!" He called out, the Brooklyn boy appearing. "Another spider for you." He smiled, watching Spot croon to the spider.  
Going back to his actual job in the garden, Race knew the creature was safe in Spot's hands.  
Really, it was kind of cute.


End file.
